Immortal Hatred
by Agwe Laguz
Summary: Murdoc's rock-n-roll life style backfires on him as he's given only a few years to live. What will he make of his love-hate relationship with 2D? Inspired by the Gorillaz game: Operation Rejuvenation.
1. Hello, Is This Hell? Your Spawn Is Broke

_Love turns, with a little indulgence, to indifference or disgust; hatred alone is immortal.__  
__William Hazlitt_**  
**

**Chapter 1: Hello, Is This Hell? Your Spawn Is Broken**

The walls trembled when something as humongous as a landslide of cupboards, guitars and heavy metal objects hit the floor in Murdoc's room. It took a split second for 2D to appear, hand raised in the air about to knock on his door, that concerned expression of a faithful puppy on his face. His jaw dropped in bewilderment when the bassist's door flung open and he came falling into the singer's hands. He stumbled backwards as he struggled to keep the man in his arms from plunking down on the floor. Murdoc grabbed 2D by the collar of his shirt:

"Call the ambulance, Stu-Pot, I'm dying," he said in a tense half-whisper, let out a groan as he attempted to curl up in 2D's embrace but conscious left him as he released the collar.

2D was stupefied. He stood there, his face flushed lobster red, blinking as if trying to chase this phantasm away. He carefully laid the lean satanist on the floor, grabbed his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and dialled _999_. Stammering as he asked for help, all the while staring at Murdoc with no idea of what to do 2D felt how quickly panic overwhelmed him. With the operator's guidance he did all he could and waited for their rescue, now and then checking Murdoc's vital signs.

The snow-white corridor stretched for what it seemed like miles, illuminated by blinding lights. The air was filled with the smell of disinfectant, coffee, clean scrubs and the voices of unnecessarily jolly nurses. 2D was sitting in a chair, violently bouncing his leg and throwing indignant glances at the smiling staff. He looked like a rebellious youth in his jeans, green converse shoes and a black shirt with a miscellaneous print. One of the nurses noticed how innocent and miserable he looked - washed out face and bags under his black eyes with furrowed brows from a throbbing pain in his head - and asked whether he was alright. All 2D managed to do was nod and stare back at the phone he was fidgeting in his hand. It was off. Neither Russel nor Noodle should know anything. Not now, while he was in the dark himself. _"'e called me Stu-Pot."_ 2D reflected, feeling as his cheeks began to burn. A bittersweet smile spread across his face. _"It's been a while since 'e called me that. I wonder what's wrong with'im. Knowin' 'im, 'e won't ever tell anyone…" _

As the doors of the operating room opened 2D perked up in his chair watching as the surgeon turned into a corridor. He was a rather tall man of Asian descent. Springing to his feet 2D ran after and almost bumped into a nurse.

"Doctor, uh…" he squinted as he tried to read the nametag, "Dr. Ukagawa, can I please speak to you somewhere private?"

"Of course, sport." The doctor spoke with without an accent; he looked exhausted as he gestured 2D to follow him. "You're the one that came in with the man I just operated, Mr. Niccals?"

2D gave an eager nod as if his life depended on convincing the white-coat man in front of him. They soon entered the spacious surgeon's office.

"What can I help you with?" the doctor sat down at his desk and pinched his nose bridge tiredly.

It was obvious how he could help 2D. Both of them knew the answer to the question. 2D sat on a chair in front of the desk without an invitation. He felt light-headed and subconsciously prayed for this conversation to be over to take some pills as Dr. Ukagawa assured him that Murdoc's condition isn't life-threatening and that 2D should go have some rest and visit his friend tomorrow. No, he could not tell him more because of the doctor-patient confidentiality agreement, only the patient's family was allowed to know.

"But doc, I am 'is family. 'e ain't got any other."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pot, was it? But I can't tell you more until I receive written consent from Mr. Niccals."

"W-would this make you reconsider?" 2D stammered as he put several hundred pound notes on the table. One of the things he learned from the bassist over the years. _"Remember this, dim-wit, when all else fails – bribery is the way to go, that's what I always say,"_ Murdoc would boast, inflated with self-importance after weaselling out of a tight situation.

"Mr. Pot this is chapter 23 of the 2010 Bribery Act, do you realise I can get you prosecuted?" the doctor glared at the melancholy-stricken singer. "I don't care who you famous people are, government laws are for everyone to ob-"

2D put four more notes on the table. Dr. Ukagawa sighed and shifted in his seat.

"If I will tell you, will you promise me to keep silent about what you know and how you got to know it?" he articulated with meaning all the while looking fixedly into 2D's shallow eyes. He skilfully removed the bank notes with his right hand into a drawer without even looking at them.

2D nodded happily, hopeful smile beaming on his lips.

"Alright. You will be the first to know. Even your friend doesn't know the details yet." Dr. Ukagawa glanced at the gap in the front row of 2D's teeth and began rubbing his temples. "Mr. Niccals had a severe heart attack. The main artery was clogged 95% and the good news is we had it successfully operated. It seems that this wasn't the first time he had a heart attack, it's very common among men; they don't pay attention to the symptoms or don't even notice they had one in the first place. Now as for the bad news: we will run extensive tests to assess the heart's condition to be certain, however from what I've seen, for a man of forty seven - his heart is in extremely bad shape. I can speculate that he won't last longer than five years, two if he doesn't change his lifestyle. As soon as the tests are done and results confirm our theories, Mr. Niccals will be offered to be added to the waiting list for a heart transplant."

" 'eart… transplant?..." 2D gulped involuntarily. He sat on the edge of the chair, hands firmly clutching his phone as the information sank in. "C-can I see 'm?"

"I'm afraid not. We will conduct a series of examinations in the morning but you can come see him tomorrow in the afternoon for a short while. Heart attack victims need a lot of emotional rest, especially the first few days."

2D's migraine intensified as he thanked the doctor and went out of his office, staggering slightly like a drunk man on a foggy night. The pills will take time to work and there was such a long ride home ahead of him.

Things went at their usual pace in their London flat. Russel was playing video games and Noodle was upstairs in her room playing her guitar.

"2D, my man. What's up?" he greeted the singer who threw himself on the couch next to him.

"Murdoc's in 'ospital," 2D said vacantly.

Russel raised his eyebrows and paused his game.

"Say whut?"

" 'eart attack." 2D murmured as he stared straight in front of him, the painkillers finally kicking in and a peaceful mist beginning to envelope his whole body.

"Whoa! Are you for real?" Russel didn't wait for an answer as he knew 2D would never lie. "That's messed up… And he ain't that old either. How did it happen?"

" 'e came out of 'is room and collapsed right as I was passing through the corridor. I'm going to see 'im tomorrow afternoon. You with me?" It seemed to him that he was retelling the contents of a dream. He was drifting into that euphoric haze that he never wanted to leave.

"Aw, man, Imma feel like shit for this, but I've gotta meetin' arranged in London tomorrow with two outstandin' rappers I was dreamin' to get to collaborate with us. I'll try to come back in time before visitin' hours close, otherwise I'll go see him the next morning. You gonna tell Noodle about it?"

"Russ, could you do it for me? I don't feel so well myself." 2D stood up wearily. It looked as if he would collapse right there on the floor. He slouched off towards his room.

"Sure, man, no problem. Get your rest."

"Thanks."

"I thought I said NO BLOODY VISITORS!" Murdoc yelled at the nurse as she let 2D in.

"Please don't take longer than 10 minutes, alright? The visiting time restriction will only last a few more days," the red-head nurse purred to 2D, completely ignoring Murdoc and left the room.

Murdoc was scrutinising the wall which was the opposite of where 2D stood. He felt worse than naked in this flimsy hospital gown and the general fact of being plugged up to an array of medical equipment was duly troubling his masculinity. His tired face was pale-green which made the redness of his eyes and black bags under them more profound. He displayed an edgy air of stubbornness and sullenness.

Ever-cautious 2D came closer to his friend's bedside yet far enough out of his reach.

"I gots you som fruit to make you feel betta," he remarked bashfully, putting the small fruit basket on the bedside cabinet and sat down on a chair. As he didn't expect a reply from Murdoc, he continued, "You gots us all worried, Muds. Russel and Noodle said they'd come see you today, too."

At those words Murdoc's choleric disposition spilled out on his face. He gritted his teeth and hissed, his gaze still drilling through the wall:

"Why not call the newspapers, so the whole world knows…"

"Why, Muds I don't need ta do that, it's all ova the news already!" 2D replied gleefully only seconds later realising that that's not what his friend wanted to hear and his expression became that of a beaten dog.

Murdoc clenched his fists and growled at 2D to get out. The singer's heart sank. He slowly trudged to the door with drooped shoulders and looked back at Murdoc. _" 'e didn't even look at me once..." _The bassist heard 2D sigh meekly as the door shut silently behind him.

As soon as 2D was gone, Murdoc felt his anger and irritation morph into a heavy form of desperation and disgust towards his own frailness that made him want to let out a soul-chilling wail. _"Fuck's sake, look at you. Such an emotional sod, all of a sudden!"_ he spoke to himself, trying to contain the over-brimming feelings. _"Satan… why is this happening to me! I'm the immortal Murdoc Niccals! IMMORTAL, YOU HEAR?"_


	2. Wonderboy

**Thanks to those who leave a comment, follow or at least read. If you find any typos, please let me know so I can get them out of the way. To those who read both of my Gorillaz stories, what do you think of 2D's accent - does it sound better and more convincing in _Immortal Hatred_ or _in Man Research_? Leave a comment, don't be shy.**

** Having finished university and using English language less and less, I feel that I am forgetting how to use it properly. If my writing makes your eyes bleed, I am truly sorry. About this chapter: the song quoted is Tenacious D. The word _wonderboy_ isn't included in the Longman dictionary. The web has a meaning for it, but I don't like it and prefer to associate it with a more emotional state of mind rather than being successful. What strikes your mind when you hear this word? Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wonderboy**

_Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power?__  
__Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from that mucky-muck now?_

_When Wonderboy and Young Nastyman joined forces;__  
__they formed a band the likes of which have never been seen,__  
__and they called themselves__… _

"Gorillas!"

"Gorillas WHAT?"

2D and Murdoc lay leisurely on a pillow-covered floor, right on the spot where Murdoc had previously drawn a red pentagram. Heavy rain drops drummed drearily on the roof of the Winnebago. Multiple satanic ritual candles were moved from the pentagram onto the shelves, their lights flickered hauntingly like wisps over a foggy mire.

"Call the band _Gorillas_". – 2D spoke softly as twirls of smoke escaped his lips and curled upwards. He passed the hose of the shisha to Murdoc, watching as the delicate whirls dissolved in the thick fog of smoke that hung in the air. "You know how you're all grabby when it comes to the band? Silverbacks, the males of the troop are also like that – they're in charge of... well, everything, really."

Murdoc snorted as he passed the hose back to 2D. The sound of rain mixed with the sound of bubbling water in the azure jar. 2D opened his mouth and watched the smoke lazily roll out of his lips once again.

"Silverbacks also take care of orphans. Just like you took care of me," he turned his head to look dreamily at his silent compadre.

The latter choked on the smoke as he tried to laugh. "You wanker, you're not an orphan. Where do you even get all this from."

"Dunno." 2D shrugged off.

Murdoc knew the answer, though. Whenever he would go out for the night he'd leave the TV on so Stu-Pot wouldn't feel lonely. He got out of his way and got a TV for that reason alone.

"Gorillas. Gorrrrilas. Hmmm." Murdoc tried to taste the sound. "It misses an edge. Gorrrilaaaz. No, no, that's gonna look retarded."

While Murdoc was evaluating the band-name and staring at the coal which shimmered bright red like a chunk of lava as if it possessed the answer Murdoc was looking for, 2D threw a pillow on Murdoc's stomach and lay his head on, facing the man whose poker face fell off for a split second as his whole frame tensed. 2D put his left palm under his cheek, letting the other rest by his chest and proposed, gazing at the inverted cross that glimmered in the candle-light whenever the bassist breathed in:  
"We can play around with the spelling and writing. Like write it with a _Z_ or flip some letters the other way around."

"With a _Z_, eh?" Murdoc's husky voice gave out hidden interest. "_Gorillaz_," he repeated expressively, eyes narrowed, savouring the sound, "You can make anything sound badass as long as there's a _Z_ in it."

2D grinned naively, "Mudz."

The Satanist chuckled. He ruffled the blue hair when his wandering gaze finally locked with the two hideous dents 2D had for eyes and for an instant he thought he saw the void staring back at him.

"Sounds stupid though, I have another name in mind," he spat out suddenly and looked away with a revolted expression, however grinned on the inside that he might just name his band Gorillaz and make it look like his own idea.

2D wilted noticeably but kept looking at the surly man that towered above him. Murdoc felt an uncomfortable shiver go down his spine and looked back at the staring eyes. Many a people found 2D's eyes hideous to look in. Unsettling, at the very least. As far as Murdoc was concerned, they reflected his, Murdoc's soul – black, ugly and deformed.

_"Little sod lying there so suggestively. What is he driving at. He's screwing with my mind, he is. S-c-r-e-w-i-n-g. Fuck sake! No, Murdoc, that's not you at all, relax. You just need to shag some broad and things will seem clearer. Sure, I grew fond of the guy, but that's normal unless you're a complete antisocial git. As long as he doesn't try anything funny, I guess it's all just my imagination. Just don't lead him on, don't lead him-"_

"Whatcha thinking about, Muds?" 2D asked, contemplatively.

Murdoc looked away in front of him and licked his lips unwarily. With one eyebrow raised, he replied, casually: "Think I'm well baked, mate."

The smoke screen in the Winnebago was thinning slowly while the weather outside seemed to get worse. Furiously the wind howled and the rain increased with it, banging violently on the roof top as if it were raining rocks. 2D got up and looked out the window, amazed.

"Wow, it's really raining cats and dogs, innit," he said in awe, like a child marveling the range of toys in a toy store. "Come 'ere," he motioned Murdoc to come and look. "It's like giant snow balls only melted ones."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "It's just rain, you nitwit," he mumbled inoffensively as he came up to the window. Suddenly 2D grabbed him by the wrist and tug toward the door. "What the hell are you doing?" 2D's face was filled with merriment as he opened the door, jumped out and almost dragged his friend out from cover. "No! No-no-no-no-no, it's cold and wet and JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MAN!" the Satanist panicked when he felt the heavy, cold raindrops fall on him like golf balls from the sky and quickly snuck back inside the Winnie.

He sat down at the entrance and lit a cigarette. He watched the blue-haired man stand in the downpour with spread arms and swirling with his face turned upwards to the clouds. One moment he caught the rain with his tongue, the other he was jumping into the puddles. "Come out Muds, it's fun!"

"Uh, ye-a-ah, I don't think so." the man drawled without a second thought and yet felt as if he had just caught himself lying.

_"Look at him prancing around like a 5-year-old. So much joy, I bet if I showed him a finger he'd burst out laughing. So what's my reasoning? I'll catch a cold and get sick and I hate being sick. I'll get wet and stink like a dog. My wonderful pair of Cuban heels will soak and fall apart. Besides, two blokes standing in the rain would look gay as fuck."_

2D stopped and turned toward Murdoc, mouth open, his hair drenched dark blue, stuck to his face so he could hardly see anything.

"Who's the nitwit now?" he raised his voice so Murdoc could hear him, as if he just read Murdoc's mind. His voice was sounded teasing, clear and melodious even through the cacophony of wind and rain.

Murdoc felt he's been issued a challenge. "Why, you sodding git," he grinned and leaped outside.

2D made a run for it, Murdoc after him, running behind the few cars on the lot, jumping over and sliding across them, they laughed like two stoners and yelled unintelligible sounds at each other like drunks.

"Aight', that's, enough, for this, year," Murdoc, bent down from exhaustion tried to recover his breath and extended his hand towards 2D telling him to stop. Nevertheless, 2D's momentum was set as he rammed into Murdoc with a thud, grabbed him by the waist and spinned him a few times in the air. The Satanist felt like whirligig after being let go. They both sat on the stairs of the Winnie.

"You awright, Muds?" 2D looked at Murdoc with concern seeing as the man still had trouble catching his breath.

"Never been better," Murdoc replied, his face turning into stone, hiding all emotions.

"You don't sound it, though."

Murdoc lit a cigarette and offered one to 2D as a distraction. They both were shaking from the cold, only the heat from their bodies mingling as they sat close to each other. The rain continued pouring as awkward silence fell upon the two. Awkward for Murdoc, as 2D's vacant expression gave away no inner turmoil whatsoever. He was shivering ever so slightly and his teeth would chatter now and then when his jaw slacked off. What was he thinking about? Were there any thoughts at all in his head or had Murdoc rammed out any capacity to think out of him? Suddenly surprised by his own mental image of leaning close to 2D to warm him up in an embrace Murdoc's core shuddered violently. "Come on D, it's freezing."

Wet clothes hung everywhere where it was possible to hang them out to dry and the smell of freeze-dried coffee and stale cigarette smoke filled the air. 2D sat on the bed, writing something down in his notebook, Murdoc was spread out on the pillows on the floor below him, tugging at the strings of his old guitar. A cigarette was burning in his mouth which he skillfully puffed only touching it to flick off the ashes into the tray. He growled as he repeated a line which was obviously failing by the sound of the twang that got cut off mid-rif and just begged to be continued. He scratched his bare chest and reached into the pocket of his jeans for his guitar pick when 2D rolled off the bed and landed in between his legs.

Murdoc sat up nervously, sending the pick through the strings, resulting in the sound of a melodious rainbow. He looked up questionably at 2D, who was kneeling in nothing but his underwear. Murdoc's hands were browsed through the strings as both gazed intensely at each other. 2D reached out and put his large palm on Murdoc's shoulder, caressed his neck with his thumb, then leaned in for a kiss. The Satanist felt a warm breath on his skin, a strand of hair tickling his cheek as 2D's moist, burning lips pressed to his neck, and sucked hard on the spot, leaving a blistering hickey for everyone to see when suddenly the earth started shaking like-

"Oi, are you even listening to me?" 2D inquired petulantly while repeatedly tugging Murdoc's knee to attract attention.

2D sat between his legs with a notepad in his hands. Still only in his underwear.

"Fuck's sake, put on some pants, will ya?" Murdoc growled as he lowered the guitar onto his uncomfortably enlarging crotch. "What'cha want?"

2D went out of his sight, came back fully dressed and sat down beside Murdoc. "I wrote down some music for the melody you've been playing for the last few 'ours." He took a pen and began doubling the lines on the musical keys to make them stand out even more.

"You what? Lemme see that," Murdoc grabbed the notebook out from 2D's hands. "My melody ain't even finished yet," he groused, looked through the symbols, tore the page out and shoved the book back to 2D.

"_Not like I can read any of that stuff, anyway."_

"I know, 's' why I made up the rest myself," 2D sounded proud, his eyes gleaming with joy; he hugged his knees and rested his head on the arms, looking at Murdoc with curiosity, waiting for his reaction like an overzealous terrier waiting to be petted and fed a treat.

Murdoc got up and spread his arms, still holding his guitar in one hand, "Whoa whoa, hold your horses, partner," he sounded overly defensive. "Don't you think you're getting way out of line? It's MY band, after all, and I didn't give the cue just yet," he almost yelled as he vehemently crushed the page.

He paced up and down in front of 2D, who visibly shrunk in size and grew silent.

"I guess it's about time we got you a keyboard, then," Murdoc's husky voice sounded warm with notes of apology as he knelt on one knee in front of 2D. Their eyes met again and the next moment 2D was hanging on Murdoc's neck.

"Muds, you're the best!"

"Heh, tell me more about it," he whispered and closed his eyes, sly grin spread on his face, secretly soaking in this moment of spontaneous intimacy as he hid the page with 2D's melody into his back pocket.

_ "Ehehehehe, I'll descipher this baby later."_


	3. In Denial

_Know what I'm thinking?_  
_ Less drugs and drinking_  
_ No cigarettes and you'd feel_  
_ A little less rough _

_In Denial, Pet Shop Boys ft. Kylie Minogue_

"Murdoc-san, what did I always tell you!" Noodle went on berating the bassist as he lit one of his "Lucky Lung" cigarettes outside the hospital entrance. He was wearing a Heffner style silk robe and charming pink fluffy bunny slippers that Noodle gave him as a gift several years ago which he never actually got to use up until this moment.

"Heeey, sweetie, relax," he spoke apologetically and patted the girl on her head, "Now that I've been cut open like a turkey on Thanksgiving and fixed up I feel better than ever."

The Summer sun was low enough to warm the air to a comfortable level after the night. Swallows chirped gaily, zooming in the air and there were only a few people coming and going past the three Gorillaz. It was a small private clinic with a gorgeous park just outside of it.

"Sorry we couldn't visit you sooner Muds, it was my fault. 2D told me everything the night it all happened but I had some stuff to attend to so we decided not to alarm Noodle before we can come see you all together," said Russel giving the guitarist a guilty look. She stood pouting, arms crossed and glared at both men. She was fed up with being treated as a child and all of them felt it, however the paternal feelings were hard to root out. It was even harder to realize that Noodle was now nineteen years old because her petite Asian features made her look five years younger.

When Russel mentioned 2D, Murdoc's albino eye began to twitch.

"Where is the little sod, anyway?" he inquired sourly and lifted up his cigarette out of Noodle's reach as she jumped up to slap it out of his fingers.

"Heh, he's right behind you," said Russel.

"Huh?" Murdoc turned around to see 2D leaning on the hospital door, his hands behind his back and a dejected expression on his face became even more dispirited when their eyes met. Meanwhile red ashes scattered on the cement floor and the cigarette rolled down the stairs as Noodle stood victorious: she finally managed to safeguard her band-member from the harmful delight.

"Oi, my stick of life!" Murdoc stared Noodle down but at the same time fell at ease, put his hands into his pockets and assumed an 'I don't-give-a-damn' position with his back turned to 2D.

"I'm glad you feel better, man. How long you reckon they gonna keep you in here?" Russel broke the silence.

"Oh, they're not the ones keeping me in; it's me who doesn't want to go out!" Murdoc bursted out laughing, "You know what, you're right - I think it's about time I ditched this joint. The food here is worse than donkey turds anyways. Just gonna grab my stuff, keep the Geep or whatever you came here on running for me, eh?" The bassist turned around to enter the hospital just to see 2D standing in the doorway.

"Muds, ya know ya shouldn't run off just like that, dontcha think it's better to stay longer, I-I mean it's.."

"Shove off, kid," Murdoc grabbed him by the shoulders and thrust away. If not for Russel 2D would have been sent flying down the stairs.

"Yo Muds…" the drummer rebuked as the Heffner robe disappeared behind the doors, followed by loud muttering noises.

"Wait 'ere, aight, I'm gonna go talk some sense into 'im," 2D said in a hurry.

"D, it's better to leave him alone, you'll just get yourself hurt. D?" Russel wasted his breath. The singer already disappeared behind the doors. Noodle shook her head in dismay.

"Russel, do you ever get the feeling that we both are nothing but a crowd scene in the background for those two?" she asked.

Meanwhile Murdoc, in his dashing bunny slippers stormed into his room and went straight for his backpack. He took out his clothes, took off his robe and began pulling on his jeans.

"Mr. Niccals what do you think you're doing?" Dr. Ukagawa asked as he followed Murdoc into his room.

"What does it look like, doc?"

"We still have a few examinations to go through. I recommend you stay for a few more days and then you are free to go."

"What difference will it make, you've already wrote my name in the Death Note," Murdoc spoke in a grave voice as he fastened his belt.

The sun crept into the room from the half-closed louvers. The white, empty walls without anything to catch the eye were wearing Murdoc out. He felt relieved and almost happy to be leaving all this behind. Even the thought of his life being shortened to several years couldn't overshadow the desire to get out.

"A Life Note, Mr. Niccals. I know that it takes a while to find a donor, but if you change your lifestyle for the better and continue treatment at home, a donor will come around and you will be granted another chance."

"Leave your preaching for someone who needs it," Murdoc growled as he was about to go through the door. "Thanks for everything else, though. Guess I'll see you on the other side."

With a firm decision not to come back ever again Murdoc left the room and was about to step into the elevator which just opened when he bumped into 2D. The lanky man backed up to the wall, holding his hands in a defensive position, ready to block Murdoc's incoming attacks and stammered:

"M-m-murdoc, are you sure this.. it's.. uh, maybe you shouldn't leave so 'astily,"

Murdoc glared at the shivering blue-haired man and pressed the stop button. The elevator shook up and down as it stopped in between the third and fourth floor. A claustrophobic silence fell upon them.

"What's it to you?" he asked in a half-tone, coming closer to 2D. He grabbed him by the thin, cold wrists and thrust his him into the wall; 2D's head hit the metal with a thud.

"It's serious, Muds, you know it and, and it's all going to shambles if you don't stay!" he burst out.

Murdoc turned his albino eye towards 2D's face and squinted suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling that you know something you shouldn't?" He could feel the faint pulse fluttering under his fingers and the shallow breaths on his skin. Murdoc bit his lip as he felt heat rising up inside him.

"No! No, I've no idea what you're on about!" 2D yelped in panic. "I'm, uh, I'm just worried for you, s'all."

Murdoc grinned and licked his teeth with his long, snaky tongue. He fought the urge to slip it into the 2D's mouth. The singer's body involuntarily responded towards Murdoc's vibrations and he leaned his face in for a kiss. Murdoc's breath was taken away as he noticed 2D's reaction; he scowled and punched 2D in the face with all that he had. Turning away to conceal something that resembled shame, Murdoc started the elevator again. "Faggot."

2D stood there, batting his eyes as blood trickled down from his nose. The elevator opened up with a bing and he staggered behind the-wide shouldered Murdoc. As he was about to walk out of the doors of the hospital when suddenly time began to freeze: the nurses looked at him and stopped, Russel stared at him and shook his head, Noodle's arms drooped as her head leaned to one side with a sympathetic expression, no one moved but they all seemed to be looking at 2D; he felt like he was in a humiliating feak-show that lasted a whole eternity. Only Murdoc turned around and flashed a grin at 2D that broke the spell he was under. 2D suddenly felt this otherworldly, inexorable connection between himself and the bassist that everyone else except him was aware of until this very moment.


End file.
